Fanfiction of Divergent
by yoyololly
Summary: This is a fanfiction of Divergent. This story is about a girl named Amanda who is a lot like Tris in many ways. She was born in Abnegation but then transferred to Dauntless unknowing of how dangerous and hard it is to stay in Dauntless, especially for someone from Abnegation. This story is about Amanda's struggle to stay in Dauntless and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I'm just trying stuff out here. Feel free to write whatever your thoughts are on the story in a review.**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I lie silently in my bed for a few seconds before I realise what today is- the choosing ceremony. I reluctantly get out of bed and pull on my Abnegation grey shirt and pants, a sick feeling in my stomach. I walk into the dining room and have breakfast with Mum and Dad.

After we arrive at the colossal building used to host the Choosing Ceremony, we take a seat in the Abnegation section of the seating area. I'm still not sure which faction I should choose. Although my aptitude test said I was Abnegation, I'm not sure I could stand staying in Abnegation for the rest of my life. But then again, I can't imagine not seeing my parents everyday. Mum has always told me that it doesn't matter what faction I choose and whether I stay in Abnegation or not but I think it does matter to her. That's what makes this decision so difficult. Should I stay with my family or should I go to the faction that _I_ believe I suit best. The ceremony's start is only minutes away and I still have not made a choice. _Abnegation _I think_ I'll choose Abnegation and keep my parents happy_. I try to convince myself that that's what I really want but I know that isn't true. I can't be truly Abnegation even if I tried, I want to be Dauntless.

The ceremony starts and before I know it, the leader of Abnegation, Marcus, is calling out people's names. As the names echo around in my head I am still pondering whether I should go Dauntless or Abnegation. Suddenly, Marcus's voice snaps me out of my trance as he calls my name.

"Amanda Roberts" I look back at my Mum and Dad one more time before leaving my chair and walking up to the table. The bowls are in front of me, the Erudite, Amity, Candor, Abnegation and Dauntless. I look at the Abnegation bowl and the Dauntless bowl and it is then that I finally make my decision. I will never be selfless, it's just not my nature. But I do have a chance, even if it is small, to be brave. _Sorry Mum _I think _Sorry Dad_. Shivering, I pick up the long thin knife and pierce the skin on my hand with it, creating a long cut. I then hold my hand over the Dauntless bowl and watch as a single drop of my blood sizzles on the hot coal before disappearing. From behind me, I can hear cheers coming from the Dauntless part of the seating area and I go and meet them there as Marcus calls out "Dauntless.". When I walk back I take one more glance at my mother who is in a state of despair as my Dad attempts to comfort her. I guess I was right, it really does matter to her.

It isn't long before the faction leaders dismiss the factions to go to their current homes. When the Dauntless leave, it is in a rowdy and loud fashion; Dauntless jumping down stairs and shouting to their friends through the bustle. We create such a contrast next to the Erudite, who leave in an orderly and sensible way. The Dauntless rush outside onto the footpath and run up to a huge structure that leads up to a railway for trains. Dauntless- born initiates immediately start climbing the structure up towards the railway while transfers stand back, unsure of what to do. Eventually the tranfers start to climb up to the railway and soon all the Dauntless are standing on a thin slab of pavement that stands before the train track. Catching my breath, I start to wonder if I made a mistake choosing Dauntless, I can barely keep up with them now so how am I supposed to be one for the rest of my life? I quickly dismiss this thought, though, when I see the Dauntless looking at the railway. I follow their stare to see a train coming toward us at full speed. They start running forward and I then realise that we need to jump on. I start running as fast as I can but I'm falling behind rapidly. All around me Dauntless are leaping up onto the train and pulling themselves inside and I'm only just keeping up with the train. I push myself to run faster but it's just not working. The slab of pavement has nearly finished and I'm about to run off of it if I don't stop, but I keep persisting until I have only one last step before the slab stops. I take a deep breath and then leap as far as I can. Miraculously, my feet find the foot hold and I pull myself inside just as the pavement stops. Panting, I sit down on the train's floor and think of my old home and its simple ways. Abnegation would never even dream of doing something as dangerous as this and hear I am, jumping onto trains. _This is crazy _I think _I should have just gone with Abnegation, I'm never going to make it as a Dauntless_.

I am sitting down for only a few more minutes before I start to see initiates standing up and the doors of the train opening.  
>"Oh my gosh! They're going to jump!" I hear a scared transfer gasp. I look again at the Dauntless-born initiates and see that that transfer was right. They were getting ready to jump. Then the realisation hits me; that means that I need to jump too.<p>

**So there is my first chapter. Whaddya think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope u like this chapter :) Please please give feedback in the reviews because I'm not really sure about this chapter. :(**

I have a sudden realisation that that means I need to jump off as well and my stomach does a flip. Jumping on to a train going at full speed is one thing, but jumping off one? I don't think that is humanly possible for me to do. At that moment, the doors of the train open up and the cool air rushes into the train, allowing us to see what is out there. Outside there are tall buildings with flat roofs that are covered with stones and rocks. All around me, I see Dauntless-born initiates jumping off and onto one of the roofs. I decide to jump off quickly and sharply, like pulling off a band-aid and before I know it, I am leaping off the train with all my might and the wind is blowing against my face harshly. Although I used all my strength in that jump, I'm still a half a metre short of the roof and I'm about to fall onto the pavement about fifty metres below me when I feel a hand against my hand. That person then begins to pull me up and onto the roof of the building. Soon, I am on the roof along with nearly all of the initiates, (some of them didn't make it to here and as a result they are now lying on the pavement below me, dead). I look up to see who was the one who caught my hand and I see a tall boy, my age, wearing a yellow shirt with dark red shorts. He has dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey," he says to me casually.

"Hi, thanks for catching me," I say.

"No problem. I'm Christopher." He says, shaking my hand.

"Amanda," I reply.

"Ok, everybody listen up!" A man with light blonde hair and jet black eyes calls out. All of the initiates obey and gather around him.

"Hi, my name is Daniel and I am the Dauntless leader." He says to everyone.

"Okay, if you want to be Dauntless, you've gotta jump off this thing here." He motions to behind him where there is a large hole in the roof.

"What's down there? Is there water or something?" I hear one initiate say, concerned.

"Only one way to find out," Daniel replies plainly.

"Okay then, well who's gonna go first?" He stares at all of our hesitant and scared faces.

"Well? C'mon, anyone?" No one says anything for a long time until I hear Christopher's voice next to me.

"I will." He says nervously. He walks up to the edge of the hole and looks down there before stepping off quickly. We hear a faint scream before it is cut short and we hear someone from down there call out,

"Daniel, first jumper!" We hear some cheers from below and then it's time for the next person to jump.

"Okay, who's next?" Daniel asks.

"Me." I say. I go up to the edge of the hole and jump straight off. Thrill washes over me as I fall through the air at an astounding rate until I land on a strong, elastic net. The Dauntless pull me off of the net and then Christopher and I wait for the other initiates to jump.

"Well done." I say to Christopher.

"Same to you," He smiles back.

"So, I take it you're from Amity?" I ask.

"Yeah. And you're from Abnegation?" He says, reffering to my grey shirt and pants.

"Right. Why did you leave Amity?" I ask inquisitively.

"I dunno. I guess it just wasn't my style." He shrugs,

"Why did you?" He asks me.

"I find Abnegation too refined."

"Yeah, from what I've heard there are so many restrictions."

"Tell me about it." He laughs. We talk for a bit longer until we hear Daniel announce that everyone has jumped.

"Okay, everyone. Dauntless born initiates come with me and transfers go to Jess." Daniel says, motioning to a young woman with light blonde hair with streaks of black in it. The transfers go over to her and she leads us to a big, round and tall mass of space with rooms and ramps on each side.

"Okay, this is the Pit, guys. It's basically the main part of Dauntless." Jess explains, her voice crisp and sharp. I look all around, taking everything in. It's so different than Abnegation so it's a bit hard to process the sight. Down the bottom there are lots of tables with Dauntless eating at them. At the initiates' entrance the Dauntless eating at the tables suddenly start cheering for us.

**So.. please tell me what you think, I really need help. Thanks. :)**


End file.
